


The Perfect Gift - Mother's Day

by sweetcandy13



Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Minor Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Mother's Day, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcandy13/pseuds/sweetcandy13
Summary: Xion goes for a walk, hoping to find the perfect Mother's Day gift. During that walk she meets up with some friends and hopes they could give her an idea of what is the perfect gift.





	The Perfect Gift - Mother's Day

"Is everything alright, young miss?"

Xion blinks as her attention is grabbed by the driver, Adelbert Steiner. He's been with the Alexandros Family before she had been born.

She sighs as she looks out her side of the window. "Just a small problem, is all, Steiner."

The man keeps his focus on the road, knowing the young girl just needs a moment before opening up. "Mother's Day is coming up soon..."

"Ah! It certainly is young miss! Would you like me to escort you purchase a gift for your dear mother!" Steiner remarked happily.

Xion shakes her head. "That's the problem. I don't know what to get her... I feel I should get her something that she'll at least like."

"Young miss, your mother would love anything you give her! She knows you adore her, just as much as she adores you."

"I know." She stared out the window again. "But... I still want it to be something nice..."

**~Morning~**

The ravenette woke up earlier than usual on a Saturday, hoping to find something. She didn't want to bother Steiner either. He hardly ever disagreed with anything she - or her mother - ever said. Come to think of it, the only person he ever seemed to have disagreements with is her father.

Despite that, he did seem to respect him.

Xion quietly makes her way out and heads off. She decides to go to the mall to see if anything will hit her with an idea.

**~Mall~**

Even in the morning the place was crowded. Then again, it was a Saturday. Of course there would be people here when they had a day off from school or work. She heads to the escalator that takes her to the second floor and decides to make a stop at one of the clothing stores. But before she goes in, she hears a slight commotion. Two boys run out of the store.

"Hey! That should be from all of us!"

"No way! You always piggyback on my gift! This year, you're getting Mom something yourself!" The spiky-haired blond exclaimed as he ran off with a bag, the spiky-haired brunet ran after him.

Xion couldn't help a small smile. "Xion?" She looked over at the familiar voice. Another blond with gravity-defying hair.

"Roxas. I see you guys are also getting gifts," she remarked as Roxas made his way closer to her.

"Yeah." He chuckled lightly.

Xion looks over to where Ven and Sora ran to. "What's with them?"

"Oh? Ven just doesn't want to be the one to buy a gift this year and have us say it's from all of us," he replied. "We're just so used to making our own gifts, but this year we wanted to make it special."

"Yeah?" Xion asked, smiling. "What you have plan?"

"Well, Ven bought her a necklace with a matching bracelet that has this cute flower charm on it. You know how much mom loves flowers," he said with a smile.

Xion nodded in agreement. "Ms. Aerith's flowers are always the most beautiful ones in town. Almost every Valentine's Day, she is out of stock. So, what are you planning to do for her?"

Roxas rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not sure. I was thinking maybe I could make her something, like breakfast or even make her some sweets. But... I'm not exactly the greatest in the kitchen. Heh. Dad told us we shouldn't worry about getting anything expensive or any of that stuff. But we wanna show mom just how much she means to us. And I feel a simple card won't be enough."

"I know what you mean," Xion sighed.

The spiky-haired blond looks at the ravenette. "Trouble picking out a gift?"

She nods. "I don't know what to get my mom. I feel if I buy anything, it won't mean as much as if I made something..."

"Well, Ven bought something..."

"Yeah, but it's something he knows Ms. Aerith will love! That shows you guys know her well enough that the gift has that kind of sentimental value. That's what I want to do for my mom. But what can you get someone that pretty much has almost everything she could ever ask for?"

They remain quiet for a moment. Roxas reaches over and gently cups her cheek, making her look up at his beautiful blue eyes. He has the sweetest smile that is only reserved for her. "You'll find something," he assured.

It was hard for her to argue with him when he gave her that look. It made her heart melt as she places her hand over his, leaning her head more into his palm. He always has this way of making her feel relaxed. "Thanks." She releases his hand so he can pull away, which he hesitantly does.

"Trust me, the answer will be completely obvious once you find it," he stated.

"I hope it comes to me sooner."

They both giggled a bit. Roxas feels a rough tug on his arm and turns to see Sora. "Roxas come on! I wanna find something for mom before the day is over! Oh, hey Xion!"

"Hey."

"It's still early, we have enough time." He faces the ravenette before him. "How about we meet later? The ice cream parlor?"

"Hm. I'd like that."

"Good."

"Come on, come on!" Sora tugs at his twin's arm.

"Alright already." Roxas gives one more wave at the girl as he walks off with his brother.

Xion feels much better now compared to earlier. "Right! Come on Xion! You'll find the perfect gift!" she cheered herself on.

After walking for about an hour of searching the stores, she crosses her arms and huffs. "You'd think this place would have something!" She makes her way downstairs and catches sight of three familiar teens.

One of the girls catches sight of Xion and smiles as she waves at her. "Xion! Hey!" The ravenette waves and makes her way over to them. "You here to get something for your mom too?" the red-haired girl asked.

Xion nods. "I checked most of the clothing stores, but nothing seems to really strike me." She notices the young man holding a small bag. "Is that for Ms. Tifa?" she asked him.

Riku looks at the bag. "Yeah. Naminé said these were the best," he stated. "I'm planning on going to Ms. Aerith's store for a bouquet of flowers as well."

"Sounds nice," Xion noted. ' _Chocolates might be a nice thing..._ ' She looks over at Kairi. "What are you getting your mom?"

Kairi smiled brightly. "I'm gonna make her something!"

"Really?"

"Yup! A good luck charm! Something for her to have when she's out at her job. I know it's ridiculous, but I like to believe it'll bring her luck and keep her safe."

Xion shakes her head. "I don't think it's stupid."

"That's what I told her," Riku spoke up.

"Is Naminé here too? I saw her as I was heading down the escalator."

"She's inside. She's in a bit of a hurry since she wants to finish her mother's day gift on time," Riku stated. The three of them walk inside the Arts and Crafts store. Xion looks around the cute little place. It is an artist's personal heaven. Be it if you're into traditional or digital media or sculpting... anything basically! Kairi walks over to a shelf and looks at some of the threads.

Xion catches sight of the blonde girl with pale skin. She makes her way over to her and gently taps her shoulder. Naminé turns with a soft "Huh" and is surprised to see the ravenette before her. "Oh! Xion. Pleasure to see you."

"Same." She looks over at what Naminé was looking at and sees the different kinds of paint tubes. "Supplies?"

"Yes. I need to finish my gift for mother before Mother's Day. I want the piece to be dried so it can be framed."

"You're making her a drawing?"

"Painting," she corrected. "Took me a whole week to finish the sketching alone. I really hope to finish it by today and tomorrow morning have it frame. Father told me not to worry, he has someone that can do it by tomorrow."

Xion smiles. "You are a wonderful artist! I'm sure your mother is going to love it!"

"I sure hope so," Naminé said, slightly nervous. Xion didn't worry though. Her friend always seems to go through this when it comes to her work. It never got too serious, but when it did, she always makes sure to help her through it. Naminé looks up at her. "What about you? What are you getting your mother?"

She looked around the place. "I'm not..." She has a sudden thought as she catches a poster of the ocean on it and it's as if a light bulb suddenly goes on! "...sure." She smiles and looks at Naminé. "Actually, I think something just came up! See you later, Nami. It was nice seeing you guys!" She goes ahead and picks a few things she needs. A small package that has some pretty thread and a few shiny beads that look like pearls and others that look like stones. She takes them to the register and thanks the cashier. She waves to her friends before she heads out.

**~Beach~**

The sounds of the waves and the wind sound beautiful. The quiet atmosphere adds a bit of mystery to the area, but it makes her enjoy the place even more. The waves that meet the sand bring up a small seashell. She reaches for it and picks it up, checking it to make sure it isn't broken. She nods as she gently places it in the small basket she had bought.

It is filled with many colorful seashells of different sizes. She isn't sure how many she will need, but she wants to make sure to have plenty for her gift. She sees the waves come closer again and makes sure to keep her distance so she won't get her shoes wet. The sun's rays seem to hit something and it catches her attention. She rushes over to see what it is and her eyes widen in surprise at the sight. She reaches for it and smiles.

"You're perfect..."

**###**

Garnet smiles as she sees the wonderful breakfast before her. "You did not have to do this for me, Zidane."

The blond kisses her cheek. "Don't be ridiculous, you deserve it! Besides, I can't take all the credit. Rusty and Beatrix helped out too."

The raven-haired woman looks over at her bodyguards/friends since the longest. "Thank you both. This is such a wonderful gesture."

Steiner shakes his head. "N-No need, milady! You deserve only the best!" he choked up.

"Steiner..." Garnet smiles.

Beatrix goes over to her husband and holds him back from practically getting on his knees. She looks at Garnet. "Thank you for your kind words, Lady Garnet. We only hope to make this day memorable."

"As it is every year," Garnet reminded. She looks at each of them. "But... where's Xion?"

"Mom!" As if on cue, Xion rushes down the stairs, a small box in her hand as she reaches the table. Garnet notices her dress is slightly wrinkled and her hair is a mess.

"Did... you just woke up?" she asked the teen.

Zidane chuckles. "You look... terrible."

Xion gives a sheepish smile. "I... I stayed up a little longer than I should have... But! It was worth it! Or at least... I hope it is." She goes ahead and hands her mother the small box. "Happy Mother's Day, mom."

The woman gently takes the box. "Oh sweetie. You didn't have to get me anything. A hug is always enough for me." Garnet carefully undoes the bow and pulls at the paper, careful not to tear it. She opens the cute box and is surprised at what resides inside. "Xion, sweetie... it's beautiful..." She carefully pulls out a necklace that has a beautiful heart-shaped seashell in the middle. One the edges it is decorated nicely with small shiny stones that are soft and cool to the touch. A few pearl-like beads on each side.

"Young miss! It is gorgeous!" Steiner complimented.

"Such lovely craftsmanship," Beatrix remarked, astounded.

"Thank you." Xion feels happy at the compliments. She keeps her attention on her mother. "Do you like it?"

Garnet looks at her daughter, tears streaming from the corner of her eyes, down her cheeks. "Of course I do. Xion this is beautiful, thank you so much." She reaches over and pulls the ravenette into a tight hug. "This is so thoughtful. Thank you so much!" she thanked again.

Xion feels tears of her own running down her cheeks as she hugs her mother. They stay that way for a long minute before they pull away and Garnet wipes her daughter's tears away. "Alright, no tears on this day. Only smiles!"

"Heh, that means you too, mom." She goes ahead and carefully wipes away Garnet's tears.

"Beatrix, can you help Xion with her outfit and hair, please? I want us _all_ to enjoy breakfast together. As the family that we are."

"Of course, milady," the woman spoke as she goes to Xion, taking her hand. "Let's go and fix you up, young lady." She leads her back upstairs.

"Zidane, please, put it on me," Garnet gave him the seashell necklace.

"No problem," he said as he carefully took it in his hands and slipped it on her, carefully tying the back. "There. It looks perfect on you."

Garnet gently ran her fingers over the heart-shaped seashell and smiles. "I will treasure it forever..."

After Beatrix was done helping Xion out, they make their way downstairs. They all take their seats and enjoy a hearty breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> **Well, Happy Mother's Day everyone! I wanted to make at least something simple for the day. It's not my best work, but it was fun.**


End file.
